


Hot Chocolate

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, markjae - Freeform, so much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You locked yourself outside of your apartment and there’s a storm rolling in and I pity you so please come into my apartment I’ll make you hot chocolate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Mark thankfully makes it in time to his studio apartment as the thunder rolls in, and lightning flashes behind him. He whips out the keys from his back pocket and is struggling to find the right one when he notices a whimpering black haired boy sitting right in front of his door.

He’s about to use his keys as a weapon but upon closer inspection, he realises that it’s just Youngjae, his next door neighbour. _He must be stranded outside his house…_

Just then, Youngjae looks up at him with puppy eyes and reaffirms his suspicion. The poor boy even puts his hands and rubs them together as he asks for help and Mark could almost picture a pair of puppy ears and a matching tail springing out from his head and behind. How could anyone be so _darn_ cute?

Mark scratches the back of his neck feeling a bit awkward and speechless at the entire situation. He knows that Youngjae is expecting to let him in but at the same time, he can’t remember the last time he tidied up his belongings. Turns out he didn’t have to worry as the moment he unlocks his front door, Youngjae immediately springs up from his curled up position on the floor and zooms right into his house.

Youngjae rubs both of his hands against his arms repeatedly, as he warms his freezing body from being exposed in the cold for too long. Youngjae explains as Mark rummages his closet for a spare set of clothes that he merely just wanted to grab a takeout from the family restaurant downstairs but only realised later when he returned that he got locked out in the process. For the next couple of hours, the poor boy was left to fend for himself in just a plain white t-shirt and a pair of bermudas.

Mark snorts as he tosses his clothes to Youngjae and the younger gratefully accepts it before heading straight into his bathroom to change.

“Mind if I take a shower too?” Youngjae’s loud voice echoes through the thin walls. Mark jumps, startled by the sudden noise. He isn’t one to talk much so by having someone so talkative around feels pretty different ( _good_ different).

Mark’s in the middle of whipping up a mean hot chocolate (only the best kind - instant), when he turns around to see Youngjae drying his hair with his towel. He shakes his head to speed up the process and the excess water flies everywhere in his sparse living room.

Youngjae looks up at him and smiles sheepishly and Mark is wondering just what the hell it is about his neighbour that makes him so exceptionally _endearing_ that night.

“I’ll clean it up later, sorry about it hyung!” Youngjae apologises and navigates through his house with ease, (they are neighbours with the exact same house interior after all, Mark reminds himself) and returns with a rag to dry off the water.

When the hot chocolate is ready, Mark calls the younger to join him and leave the rag behind. Youngjae jumps up immediately to his invitation and Mark can almost picture the wagging tail behind him as he accepts the mug with both hands and attempts to drink the hot beverage.

“Be careful!” Mark chastises. “It’s hot…” He adds on later when he’s too late to prevent the younger from scalding his tongue.

Youngjae sticks out his tongue and pouts at him, with a mock crying expression and Mark is doing everything that he can to not reach over and pinch his puffy and adorable cheeks.

As silence envelopes them, Mark grows worried at how stuffy the air might be to Youngjae as he’s not used to making small talk nor having people over his house. Turns out, once again, he didn’t have to worry as Youngjae dives into what happened after losing his keys that day.

Mark laughs and smiles at all the right times, and Youngjae only feels more encouraged to indulge the elder with more about him and what he does or is interested in. Without realising it, the storm outside has began to subside but the two are still kept very much awake and warm in their comfortable and cosy little bubble.

It’s 3am in the morning when Youngjae’s head starts to doze off into his hand and Mark chuckles fondly while picking up his mug to wash them in the sink. Youngjae’s hand envelopes his suddenly as he slowly opens his eyes to peer up at the elder. Beneath his long eyelashes, he checks warily if what he’s doing is okay. Mark softens and sits back down, slowly entwining their fingers together.

“Want to sleepover? I promise we won’t do anything more than that.” Mark murmurs as he combs the younger’s fringe gently away from his sleepy eyes.

Youngjae nods and obediently follows after Mark into his room. Mark tucks the two of them in as he pulls Youngjae close and they fall into a graceful and peaceful sleep.


End file.
